You Can Always Find Good In Something Bad
by Obasan-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome is changed into a hedgehog and sent to sonic's world. When Kagome saves Shadow, Shadow is left feeling the chains of debt, but problems are on the rise, and attachments are being made...
1. Chapter 1

Obasan Kitsune – I do not own Inuyasha or Sonic X. I will only state it in this chapter.

I do not believe Kikyo is evil, even though I do not like her.

Dark. That was all it was. The moon softly glowed down upon the land reflecting off of water and illuminating dark shadows to a degree. Cool air wrapped around exposed skin and every breath. Even right know there was soft puffs of air reaching out from its confinement and turning into mist.

The heavy breaths and loud crunching steps, in the snow, were the only things that broke the silence around. For a forest, especially Inuyasha's Forest, it was very particular to see the woods to be utterly silent; it was almost as if it was watching waiting for something to happen.

It was a game of cat and mouse at its worst, with the winner living and the loser dieing. On top of that, one of the two players was far more skilled then the other providing more then an advantage over the little 'mouse'. The cat's light footsteps across the snow, like the predator she was, slowly got closer to her mouse. It was almost time to pounce!

The mouse was out of breath. As hard as she tried she just couldn't put any distance between her predator and that scared her. Pushing her body to go faster she never noticed the rock and tripped slamming into the cold unforgiving snow.

"Looks like I didn't even have to stop you myself." The cats voice was laced with utter humor. She didn't even have to do anything, and bet that if she left this girl alone Kagome would have ended up killing herself on her own!

"Get away!" Kagome backed up (though the snow was very deep and didn't help her much). Kikyo just chuckled before pacing towards her prey a smirk sporting, slowly at first, upon her dead face.

"I think not. I spent all this time chasing you and now I want my reward." Kagome was struggling farther and farther back and soon the game got boring. Kikyo summoned her soul collectors and had two wrap around the untrained miko restraining her of all movement. Kagome struggled against her binding but it was futile.

Walking towards her captive she pulled a vile out of her sleeve; Kagome stopped struggling to watch (eyes wide) Kikyo kneel before her. Kagome struggled to move her face far away but the dead miko only grabbed her and forced her to look at her.

"You may not know it but Inuyasha still cares for you." Kagome looked confused at her. Why is she talking about this? Silence reigned for a bit before Kagome opened her mouth. Shoving the vile into her mouth Kikyo forced her to swallow the potion by stroking her neck. The liquid was frigid and made her throat feel as though it was incased in ice.

"Also he wasn't mad when the Shikon disappeared. You have softened him. Made him like velvet. Soft but strong to withstand damage." Kagome was starting to sweat. 'This heat…like an inferno…' The poor miko didn't hear anything the women was saying, her ears felt like when you have a cold and the only thing you can hear is your own breathing. Her vision was wavering and black spots started to mix with white, swirling, making her feel sick.

"You know…I have no idea what this potion will do, but you will make a great test subject." A satisfied smirk came to her face. "I hope it just kills you, saves me time. But if the hunt could be continued that would be quite enjoyable." She waved her soul stealers away and watched with rapid attention to the affects that were happening.

Kagome felt horrible, a strange mixture of hot and cold was moving throughout her body at a sluggish pace; the miko wished it would stop. Suddenly she felt like she was being shoved into herself like she was being forced to shrink in size.

Kikyo watched as her reincarnation's body got smaller and changed shape. Her skin were changing colors making it hard to spot her; the only thing that she could see now was the kimono she was wearing consisting of a light blue and white.

'How odd…is she changing into a demon?'

Kagome wanted to scream but her throat wasn't allowing her the pleasure. The frozen likeness was blocking her of all speech. Moving her hands was like moving a thousand pounds and she couldn't budge them to wrap around herself, her heart was beating so heavy that it was the only sound she could hear. Thoughts were nonexistent inside her brain as the pain was too much for her; Kagome wasn't even allowed the pleasure of darkness and had to stay awake throughout the entire process. Like an eternity it lasted for the miko but in the outside world it was just moments.

Kagome was startled when the pain receded instantly and cringed when her ears gave a painful pop. Her vision returned and she blinked. Sounds filled her ears, a contrast to the silence she had just moments ago.

Kikyo looked on in interest when her test subject moved. So she didn't die but then what happened? Is she now a demon? There was only one way to find out.

Kagome's fuzzy mind provided her with an update and she looked over to Kikyo to see her notching an arrow. Eyes widening she struggled to get up but her now longer kimono got in the way. Kikyo shot her arrow and nailed Kagome in the shoulder; the girl cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder. Seconds passed but the girl didn't start to dissolve.

"Interesting…" She whispered out watching Kagome try to stand on her new skinny limbs only to fall down to the ground again and clutch her arrow wound. Kagome looked up at the sound of footsteps only to see Kikyo standing before her. The old miko knelled down and moved her hand to her arrow. Kagome tried to scurry back but Kikyo stopped her by grabbing her arm. Pushing on her arrow Kagome screamed when it was forced more into her skin.

"I see my potion has turned you into something else." Kagome just whimpered. "I can't kill you for Inuyasha would instantly be able to tell if I had my full soul. But I cant leave you here either." Kagome tried to pull herself away from the dead priestess but her weak body just didn't have the energy.

"I will have to send you away. But you can't go to the future since you don't have the jewel. I will just have to send you to another dimension."

"Why…?"

Kikyo seemed to realize that her test subject could speak. Pulling her hands away but summoning her soul stealers to hold the girl down she sighed.

"You are the only thing stopping Inuyasha from being controlled by me. By eliminating you I will gain control of him." Kikyo pulled out a powder bag. "When he is mine I will have him search for the jewel and then we will both become human."

Kagome watched, to tired to do much (not only from the transformation but from struggling too), as Kikyo threw some powder onto her. Thinking she had gone crazy she watched as the bottom of her kimono was starting to dissolve.

"Its interesting." Kagome looked up at Kikyo, how in the world could she be talking as if they were on a picnic? "The way your appearance has changed, at first I thought you were a demon." 'My appearance has changed?' Seeing the look on the younger miko's face Kikyo pulled out a mirror and showed Kagome her face. A resounding gasp filled the air as she looked at herself.

'This isn't me…is it? No! It has to be a trick!' A black hedgehog with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair with blue highlights looked back at her.She tried to look away but Kikyo only moved the mirror over to her face and made her face the facts. Her eyes were glued to the mirror.

'It really is me…' Kagome felt faint; her entire body was gone now and only her head was floating slowly dissolving away.

"Why?"

"I already told you. I just want to be with Inuyasha but you are the only thing stopping me. And even though you are stopping me I cant seem to hate you."

Kagome looked at Kikyo confused. "Can't hate me?"

"Inuyasha loved me first. You are a part of me so its only natural he would love you too."

Kagome couldn't speak no more and the last bits of herself dissolved away into nothing taking her away into another place far away from everything she ever knew. Kikyo stood there for a few seconds before she turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

'Maria, I did it for you.' A black and red hedgehog thought as he fell from outer space into the earth's atmosphere; he made no movement to save him as he fell. About to close his eyes he spotted something from the corner of his eyes. A pink ball made its way towards him.

'Wha…?' he thought when the sphere started to move towards him; and as it got closer he could make out a shape inside of it. A beautiful female hedgehog moved towards him with her arm out stretched reaching for him. Without thinking he reached out towards her and when she reached him the coldness of the sphere touched him making him shiver. Pulling him into the sphere he could only think 'angel' when his eyes met her sapphire blue. They were upside down and she had wrapped her hands around him, hugging him to her small skinny body.

'She doesn't eat enough' came to his mind before he felt something dig into his chest. Looking down he saw an arrow sticking in her shoulder. Eyes wide he took in the blood that slowly dripped from her onto the arrow and slowly covered him.

"Sorry." He shivered at the sound of her soft voice. Noticing they were falling into the atmosphere he watched the angel close her eyes.

-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to spot a pink barrier encasing her. A throb alerted her of her shoulder wound and she winced as she sat up. Grabbing her shoulder she looked around at everything; even though it was tinted pink she noticed she was floating in some kind of void maybe. But the suggestion flew when she saw the earth and stars.

Panic took over her but she soon realized she was safe with the barrier surrounding her. Admiring the view of earth she notice a space station. Were ever she was people were finally able to live in space it seemed. Looking down to earth again she noticed something falling moving. Squinting Kagome was surprised to see something that looked just like her falling towards the earth.

"I have to help!" She didn't know why she had to help this figure but Kagome had no time to think about it for her body was already pushing the ball towards him. She watched as he noticed her and reached out for her extended arm. His hand went through the barrier before she grasped it and pulled him into her little amount of space. Pulling him ageist herself she noticed him look down and whispered an apology (feeling him shiver) before closing her eyes to focus.

She would need all of the strength that she had left for them just to make it through the atmosphere. Kagome wasn't sure if she would live but it would be fine with her if she could save a life.

Together they fell towards the earth and entered the atmosphere.

-

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic said as the door closed in the space colony Ark. He was tired from what just happened. Not only did they save the earth but also in return they lost someone. Shadow as a good person you just had to look into him and ignore the surface.

"Sonic! Come on lets head home to earth!" Tails yelled to Sonic, waving his arm.

"Coming Tails!" Sonic walked up to him and the two caught up with the others before they walked to the shuttle that they used to get to the colony. After everyone was onboard the shuttle it took of to earth leaving space colony Ark behind along with the memories that happened here. Sad memories that they just wanted to burry into the brains and never have them see the light again.

-

They made it through the atmosphere now. The earth's surface was clear and from were they were Shadow could tell threat they would land in a forest. Kagome pushed her power into the bubble, her breath was short and her mind was close to unconsciousness. Her passenger watched her barrier turn to a very dark gray. Shadow flurried his eyebrows, was she losing power? In fact what was this power? It allowed them to pass though the earth's atmosphere safely.

They gained speed as they fell to the ground thanks to gravity. Shadow looked to his companion watching her face as it scrunched up and twitched. The ball they were in was slowly fading and getting lighter in color. The woman's face was covered in a light sweat and she was getting pale. She was using all her powers to save him!

He tried to speak to her but she wouldn't listen to him. They got closer to the earth and were near the ground now. Out of the blue a strong wind blew and they were redirected towards an enormous tree. Shadow's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around the girl ready to protect her through the now almost clear shield. They crashed into the tree making them both bump into the sides of the barrier.

A cracking sound resonated though the air and Shadow watched the barrier break like glass, shards scattering all around; some cut into his and his companions skin but they dissolved away like the rest. Leaning on the tree he looked to his savoir who was slowly going limp. She looked up at him, her eyes foggy and spoke softly to him.

"Kagome…" Her eyes closed and Shadow checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. Satisfied he whispered to her his introduction of his name before standing holding her bridle style. She needed help, though her pulse was there it was weak and he didn't know how to take care of her. Looking up he noticed a dirt road and took off fallowing it.

Careful of his charge he soon found a cottage. Running up to the door he kicked it twice before yelling that he needed help. Footsteps came running down and an old woman opened the door. Taking in the picture she was surprised at the two none human figures at her door. But at the sight of crimson she quickly opened the door and let them in.

"Set her on the couch! Kinu! Get the first aid kit! Shizuka! Get water!" Setting Kagome down on the couch he watched as the people set the supplies down upon the floor. The old women had a black kit in her hands as she sat next to the

"Shizuka, please take our guest into the kitchen. Kinu, get me my old miko kimono out of the trunk in my room. The old woman ordered to the two as she started to clean Kagome's wounds.

-

Shadow sat down in a seat and closed his eyes. He was nervous but didn't let it show on his face or in his body. Shizuka sat down in the seat next to him and looked at him.

"My name is Shizuka. What's your name?" Shizuka asked Shadow.

"…" Shadow didn't answer.

"Oh I see. A silent type." Shizuka teased.

Shadow just ignored her. 'Kagome better live. I owe my life to her.'

-

The old woman wiped the sweet from her forehead. It had been tough to remove the arrow but she did it. Sighing she picked up Kagome's torn cloths and the black sowing box while Kinu picked up the bucket of water and the rags. They both Stood and walked into the kitchen.

" It took a few hours but your friend will make it. She had to be stitched on her right shoulder and has lost a lot of blood but with a week of rest she will be just fine." The old woman smiled secretly when Shadow slumped a bit with relief.

"Kinu can you empty the bucket and put away the first aid kit?"

"Sure obaasan."

"Obaasan? What's that?" Shizuka pointed to the rag in her hand.

"What this? Oh it's the girl's cloths. They need to be washed then sowed. Could you do that, omaesan?"

"Sure obaasan." Shizuka took the cloths from her obaasan to go wash. When the girl left the old woman sat down across from Shadow. "Tell me what's your name? Mine is Ami but you can call me Obaasan if you like." Ami's old face was warm and relaxed. Shadow looked up and opened his red eyes.

"Shadow." He said before closing his eyes again.

"Shadow? By any chance are you related to Sonic?"

"No." Anger tinted his voice making Ami chuckle some.

"I see. Well Shadow you are welcome to stay here for a while. Until the girl is better." Ami got up and left Shadow alone in the kitchen.

When he was sure she was gone the black and red hedgehog got up and hurried to the living room. Looking upon her face he found her asleep peacefully and sighed. This woman was a strange one. None he knew of had such strength to penetrate the earth's atmosphere or to even create a barrier such as she had. What was she? Kagome looked like a hedgehog but he knew there was something up with her. And the arrow wound. Where could of she have gotten that when she was in space? And why was she in space?

Sitting next to her he sighed. So little answers so many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose up as it normally would. Shadow's eyes clenched harder together and he groaned, it can't be morning already. In one last effort to get more sleep, Shadow rolled over away from the sunlight and was rewarded with hot air hitting his face in slow breaths. Opening his eyes lazily he spotted a face no more then inches away. Holding in a cry of surprise he scurried away, hitting the table behind him, face a brilliant red.

A chuckle made him jump again. "Good morning Shadow." He looked to Ami and just nodded. "Breakfast is ready." He nodded and soon Ami looked exasperated. "What I'm trying to say is for you to get out of the room." Shadow glared at her. "I need to tend to her wounds." That got him moving out of the room.

'In two days I will leave, Kagome's wound should be scabbed enough for me to move her.'

Ami sat down and peeled the bandage from her wound. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. The wound was looking _too_ good to be healed this far. Did all hedgehogs heal this way? One thing was for sure this woman was an oddity. There was this sense of peace she gave off that disturbed her. And the peace she gave off is like something some one would expect from an angel.

Putting her gi back on Ami sighed. It was almost Christmas and this girl might miss it.

After Ami had left the room Shadow went back in and took guard sitting next to the miko. Although the floor was uncomfortable he sat there anyway. Turning his head towards the window he notice that snow was starting to fall. If it continued to snow that could cause a problem for when he left.

He guessed he could just steal one of their blankets, ne?

"Its snowing Kagome." He had no idea why he said that to her but the silence was just a little too much for him. The women, he thought, should be active and … doing girl things like talking, but instead she was just lying there quite not even snoring.

"That's nice…" Shadow jumped at the words and quickly looked upon her face. Nothing showed that she was awake, her eyes were still closed and her breathing was deep and even.

"Kagome?" He wasn't even sure if her name was Kagome. But then why would she say another name? It had to be her name since she responded to it after all.

"…" Silence settled like a thick blank again over then and Shadow sighed. She reall must be asleep. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Two days until they left. He could only hope that the snow didn't fall to heavly and make things harder for their departure.

-

"Wow! It's snowing!" Chris looked outside the window, it's already been one day since they got back to earth and everyone just wanted to relax. It was the beginning of December now and snow was already falling.

"Yea. The news channel said we are to get over one inch in snow." Tails joined Chris at the window. Amy was looking out of another window before she turned to the others.

"Where's Sonic? Has anyone seen him?"

"Yeah! I did. He went to the store. We need milk for tonight's supper." Chris looked out into the storm. "Hope he will be ok."

"He will be just fine." Tails reassured Chris. The kid was always worried over things.

-

Sonic walked out of the store with a bag of milk. Looking to the sky at the falling snow he shivered pulling his jacket closer to him. December already? It was odd to think they had been here all this time. Taking off down the street he hurried home. Didn't want the milk to spoil.

-

Shadow sat in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. There was something about Kagome she seemed to radiate serenity. It was calming and slowly seeping into his veins. Almost like pot it made him feels lazy and relaxed, he didn't want to move or do much of anything but bask.

Kinu and Shizuka came into the room and picked up Kagome. Shadow tensed watching.

"What are you doing?"

"A bath, unless you want to wash her." Shadow froze and flushed. Shadow's mind showed him bathing Kagome, making his face flush more, if that was possible.

"no…" Shadow stuttered out turning around so the three females couldn't see his face flushed. The two girls carried the girl away leaving the black and red hedgehog silent and fidgety.


	4. Chapter 4

Ami finished drying Kagome and picked up the miko kimono she was wearing before.

"Good still clean! No blood and she only wore this for a night so it can be worn again." The old woman said and started to dress Kagome's wounds before dressing her in her cloths.

"There! all done and you smell so clean, like sakura's in the spring!" Ami smiled and got up.

"Kino-chan! Shizuka-chan! Come here I need some help bringing her down stairs!" she yelled but no answer came.

"They must be outside now how am I going to get her downstairs? I can't leave her here…" Ami scratched the back of her head.

"I'll carry her downstairs." A firm voice said from behind her. Ami jumped as high as she could at her old age and whirled around to see Shadow.

"you scared me! Alright take her." Ami smiled at him.

"Hn." Shadow picked up Kagome and carried her out of the bathroom and slowly down the stairs careful not to trip.

-

" Shizuka! Where are you?" Kino yelled.

"Over here!" Shizuka yelled from behind a tree.

Kino ran over to the tree to see Shizuka sowing Kagome's Kimono.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Sowing."

"Why?"

"So I can have this done and out of the way. You know so we can play more." Shizuka said adding the finishing touches on the cloth.

"There, all done." Shizuka said as she got up.

"Kino-chan I will be right back I'm going to give this to Obaasan." Shizuka said getting up to walk into the house. When she got inside she found her grandmother and Shadow sitting in front of the strange hurt woman.

"Obaasan. I'm done sowing this." Shizuka said walking up to her grandmother.

"…Oh! Thank you Shizuka-chan. You can go play now."

"Thank you!" She said then left the two alone.

"I'm going to put this under her pillow so it will be out of the way." Ami said getting up and putting it underneath Kagome's pillow and started to walk away.

"I am going to make some tea. Want some?" She asked looking back at Shadow.

"No." he said looking at Ami

"Ok." Ami said then left the room leaving Shadow alone with the still unconscious Kagome.

'Tonight. Its better if I leave earlier.' Shadow gazed down at the sleeping Kagome. 'Ill have to steal some of there blankets but it doesn't matter. Don't worry Kagome ill protect you.'

-

Shadow looked at the clock. It was eight thirty at night. The sun was down and it was a perfect time to leave the house with Kagome for good.

'Its time.' Shadow thought as he got up. He went to pick up Kagome when he realized something.

'Her wounds. I have nothing to change them with…wait the first aid box. I will take that with me as well. No were is it?' Shadow walked over to were he saw Kino go get the bandages. He walked quietly into the room to find out it was a bathroom with no tube. He looked around and found a cabinet on the wall and opened it. There inside the cabinet was the small white box with a red cross on it.

'That's it.' Shadow thought and picked it up.

'Its light I wonder if there is anything inside it.' Shadow opened it. With the moonlight giving him light he saw about six rolls of bandages and a small tube of disinfectants.

"That's all I need. Thank you…Obaasan." Shadow whispered into the night before walking back into the living room.

'Now how am I going to carry this?' Shadow thought looking around the room and spotted a small black backpack.

He sighed again on this night.

'I hate backpacks but it will do.' Shadow walked over to it and picked up the small backpack. He put the first aid kit into the backpack then tip toed over to Kagome.

He reached out for her again but remembered something.

' 'I'm going to put this under her pillow so it will be out of the way.'' Shadow remember that the old woman put Kagome's old clothing being the under her pillow and reached under it to find it. He instantly found it and put it into the small black backpack.

' Ok got everything. Now it is time to leave this home.' He thought as he picked up Kagome gently in the blanket she was wrapped in as not to hurt her more and walked over to the door. Shadow opened the door and felt the cold air of the night rush into this face. Before he even took another step he felt Kagome shiver before he took off

Shadow walked and walked on each step taking him away from the little hut and farther more into the forest. Shadow looked down at Kagome and held her closer providing her his warmth.

It had to have been hours now. Walking without stop he was tired and the chilly cold air and ground was getting to him. It was cold enough that he could see Kagome's and his breathe as they breathed. Shadow's feet were aching from all that walking and this arms from holding Kagome so long.

Shadow looked up forward to see a large tree in the distance. He sighed the third time this night but this time in relief. He could finally sit down on for a while.

Shadow hurried his pace up and walked to the large tree and sat down under it. No snow was under it because of the large branches keeping the snow from falling to the ground. Shadow settled Kagome down next to him and looked up to see a frozen lake in front of him.

He then looked over back at Kagome to see something amazing.

Her eyes were open…


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic walked into the house and looked it was around eight thirty at night. He took of his jacket and put it on the rack. Walking into the kitchen he put the bag of milk on the table.

"Hey, I got the milk!" Sonic yelled out.

"Thanks Sonic!" Ella shouted from another room.

"Your welcome!" He then walked into the living room to see everyone decorating a huge Christmas tree.

"Hey tree decoration without me?" Sonic said as he picked up a Christmas tree decoration and walked over to the tree putting it on.

"Welcome home. We just started, Sonic." Tails said as he put an orange crystal ball on the tree.

"I see." Sonic put the ornament on the tree as he said this.

"Sonic did you put the milk in the fridge?" Ella asked as she dug thought the box of decorations.

"…No…opps." Sonic turned around and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Its ok I'll go put it in the fridge." Mr. Tanaka, the butler, went into the kitchen..

"So what is it like outside, Sonic?"

"Very cold!" Sonic laughed a little while he said this.

"Really? Is the snow sticking to the ground?" Cream asked sticking her ornament on the tree.

"Yea! Maybe we can go sledding tomorrow." Sonic suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Chris agreed.

Everyone stopped when they were doing when they heard a loud knock on the front door. Putting his ornament Chris walked out of the room to the door. Walking up to the door he opened it and looked surprised at who he saw standing in front of him.

"Rouge?" Chris asked moving out of the way letting her enter the house.

"I need to speak to Sonic. Is he here?"

"Yes, follow me." Chris closed the door and led Rouge to the living room where everyone was decoration the huge Christmas tree. Sonic was holding the star ready to put it on top of the tree when Chris called out to him.

"Sonic, someone wishes to see you."

Sonic stopped and turned around to see Rouge standing before him, holding a laptop under her right arm.

"Yea?"

"Sonic, I have something to show you. Something you might want to see."

"What is it?"

"It's a video. I have it in my laptop."

"…Ok?" Sonic looked confused.

'What could she want me to see? Well there is only one way to find out.' Sonic thought as he walked up to her.

"May I set this on a table?" Rouge questioned looking at Ella. She was being strangely polite. What could be this important if she is even here?

"Of course, let me clear the table." Ella quickly cleared the table and the seat. Rouge sat down and put the small computer on the table. Everyone gathered around her, Sonic the closest.

"You don't mind if my friends watch this as well?" Sonic looked at her. Rouge rolled her eyes. If they weren't allowed to see she would have kicked them out.

Openeing she gave a "Sorry this will take a while to load." And clicked onto the file.

"Its ok, you couldn't of left it on out in the could now could you?" Amy said as she looked on in interest at the computer.

'I wonder what she is going to show us.' Amy thought.

'I wonder…what will this video hold?' Tails thought as he stared at the black screen of the laptop.

'This must be important.' Ella thought.

'I hope its nothing bad.' Cream thought with hope that it wouldn't be something horrible.

'I hope this has nothing to do with sending Sonic away. I wont allow it!' Chris determinedly thought.

The laptop finally loaded and a dinging sound went off. Everyone ignored it and watched as Rouge moved the mouse and clicked on a video thing. A screen popped up and she enlarged it.

"Ready?" rouge looked at everyone as she asked this.

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

She clicked the play button and everyone leaned forward looking at the small computer.

They saw something…strange…. it was…

A black and red blob fell from outer space into the earth's atmosphere. It didn't mover at all but then a strange pink ball came out of nowhere and engulfed the black and red blob. Slowly it fell to the earth through the atmosphere. As it fell it changed color from pink to light pink to light gray to dark gray. But what was puzzling was if you looked closely when the pink ball was changing colors you could see two blobs inside. The pink ball fell into the last layer of the atmosphere before they lost track of it somewhere in a forest.

Everyone stopped looking at the screen.

"And what is the point to this?" Sonic glared at her. why were they wasting their time with a pink object?

"Look." Rouge rewound the video back to the beginning. She clicked a certain button and then zoomed into the video as if it was a picture. What everyone saw astounded him or her greatly.

It was Shadow. Sonic, holding the star for the top of the Christmas tree dropped it, shattering it into a thousand pieces of glass. No one could believe his or her eyes. He's alive.

But the surprise did not end then.

"Wait there is more." She fast forward the video until it reached the part when the round pink ball turned to a light gray. She zoomed in and showed what she meant. Inside the gray ball were not one, two hedgehogs.

The other hedgehog looked to be on the verge of death, with the arrow in her shoulder and all that blood pooling around her.

Amy stepped back, away from the screen, eyes wide.

"Who is that…poor person?" Tails asked.

"We don't know. But that hedgehog seemed to have saved Shadow's life…somehow and well he could be alive somewhere in this forest."

"What forest!" Sonic yelled.

"A forest near the Sea of Japan…Sonic?" She looked around but couldn't find him.

"Looks like he took off…"

"I'm going after him, to help find Shadow!" Tails got up and ran to his plane.

"Wait up!" Amy and Cream yelled following him.

-

'Her eyes…they're open! But how long has she been awake? Is she ok!' Shadow thought and instantly was turned fully at her side.

"Are you ok? Anything hurt?" Shadow asked looking at her.

Kagome smiled, but winced.

"I'm…fine… …" Kagome voice was hoarse from not talking in a while. She started to look around at her soundings. So she was still alive. And the person she saved was ok but who was he? And were was she?

'What to ask her, what to ask! I have so many questions but I cant seem to get one out of my mouth.'

Kagome looked up to the sky and made a strangled gasp. Shadow thinking she was in pain instantly stopped thinking to look at her to notice her looking at the sky eyes wide.

"What's wrong…!" Shadow didn't have enough time to react when a metal claw came crashing down onto Kagome, picking her up and the ground she lay upon. Shadow fell back when the claw came down and could only watch, as she was lifted, ground, blanket, and all into the air. He watched as she hit her head and was knocked out. Shadow looked up even farther to see Eggman.

And he was kidnapping Kagome?

Shadow sat up and got ready to attack. He flung himself at Eggman's carrier but was repelled by some sort of force field.

"Give her back!" He yelled continuing to attack the barrier with his spin attack.

"Ho Ho! I think not! She seems to have some special power that could be useful to me!" Eggman explained as he zoomed higher out of Shadows reach then took off into another direction. Shadow took off following him through the forest. But because he wasn't looking were he ran into a tree.

"Kuso!" Shadow yelled as he sat up and looked around for Eggman's craft. But it was nowhere to be seen.

'No…No! This cannot be happening! I swore to protect her and I let her slip right through my fingers! I have to get her back! Who knows what Eggman wants with her!' Shadow sat up and took off in the direction he was running in, in hopes to find her.

-

'He's alive… he's alive…I cant believe he is alive! But who was that girl that saved him? and how did she get into space? There are so many questions to be answered, but first I have to find him!' Sonic ran through the city and running towards the forests that were near the Sea of Japan. Behind him, a few miles behind actually, were Tails and his passengers following Sonic, trying to keep up with him.

"Sonic sure is running fast! Must be excited that Shadow is alive." Tails determined as he flew the plane.

"Yea! Well Tails you know how it is." Amy said.

"Yea I do." Tails looked off into the distance at him and smiled.

-

Chris sat down on the floor eyes wide.

"Shadow…he is alive?" Chris stuttered still looking at the laptop.

"Yes it seems so." Chuck Thorndyke, Chris's grandfather said looking at the laptop as well.

"I know it's hard to believe but well its true." Rouge got up out of her seat and closed her small computer.

"I have to go now, I hope your search for Shadow goes well." She said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Gramps?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No let them search for him, they will find him, that's for sure."

"Ok."

"Tea?" Ella asked getting up.

"Please." Chuck Thorndyke said.

"Little master?"

"No, thank you though." Chris got up off the floor.

"Mr. Tanaka?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you clean up this mess?"

"Of course, right away." He got up to go get the sweeper to clean up the glass on the floor.

The house after that was silent not knowing of the danger and trouble of Shadow and Kagome were facing at that very moment…


	6. Chapter 6

Eggman chuckled as he flew his craft to his secret ship base in the Sea of Japan, seemingly stranded in nowhere. He would finally have the power to rule over the world, which is after he extracts it from this girl. Chuckling even louder at the thought as he made his craft go faster. But how did he know of this power in Kagome? And were did he know were to find her?

Well after coming back to earth he built a power detector thinking it would be able to pick up items that he could use against sonic and, maybe with luck, something more powerful then the emeralds. Lady luck seemed to be on his side. When he used the detector it showed this women on its screen before the power level went of the charts and it exploded. Blowing out into a full out mad laugh he dropped his load on the ground and landed at his base.

The unconscious Kagome, platform of dirt and all fell to the ground. The dirt smashed and broke into smaller chunks leaving Kagome in a puddle of dirt, red blanket still around her. Eggman got out of his Eggcraft and yelled two names out.

"Decoe! Bocoe! I thought I told you to stay here and wait for my arivle!" he yelled and two robots scrambled out of a hidden door in the floor.

"We're here!" both yelled at one time.

"Good. Now take this girl to the examination room."

"The examination room?"

"I'm going to use my modified CT Scanner to search for the thing that is causing such power…DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST DO IT!" Eggman screamed at his minoins after he realized he was sidetracking.

"Yes boss!" Bocoe said and both of them picked her up and carried her like a log down the stairs.

"Jeaze, a robot askes a question and ends up getting bit in the butt." Decoe complained in a whisper.

" Well that's the doctor for you." Bocoe whispered back.

"I HEARD THAT!" Both jumped and ran the rest of the way to the room.

Inside the room it was very bare. The walls were metal and in the middle was a machine. The machine was quite big and was composed of three parts. The first part looked like a very wide refrigerator with a huge hole in the middle, buttons on the side and a plug that connected with a TV screen. In front of it there was a bed on top of another machine that acted like a lift. Walking over to the machine they set her on the bed. Finally looking at her they noticed she was a hedgehog.

"Wonder if she's related to sonic?" Decoe commented.

"Or shadow. She is the same color." Bocoe answered back.

"Wonder who…. hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Bocoe asked.

"It's red and looks like…"

Both looked at each other.

"BLOOD!" Both yelled and started running around the room saying things like,

"What to do! What to do!"

"She's dieing!"

"Bandages! Bandages!"

They ran right into each other making both land on the ground with a thump. Shaking his head Decoe took charge.

"Bocoe! I'll get the bandages! You get the blanket off of her."

"Why do I have to do it!"

"Because I said so!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Ok then how about I get the bandages and you pull off the blanket?" Decoe said.

"Ok!"

Decoe ran out of the room before snickering.

"Wait…WHY YOU! But I don't want to." Bocoe looked at Kagome before sighing.

-

Sonic ran through the forest he was now. He was about five miles away from the sea itself. Dodging tree after tree he spotted a first a small house then a small dirt path. Running along the path kept naming this he saw.

'Tree, bush, another bush, house, path, another tree, crater in tree, some rocks… CRATER!'

Skidding to a stop he backtracked towards the tree with the crater. Standing in front of the crater he noticed how it wasn't shaped like a hedgehog but it was round like the force field he saw in the video.

'This is the spot they landed…' he looked at the ground, squinting because it was dark, seeing footprints. 'And then they ran this way…' he started to jog in the direction of the footprints.

'There is only one set. And there is no body back there, so one of them carried the other, my bet it was Shadow that carried the girl.' He continued to follow the footprints for about a minute before he ended at the house that he passed a while ago.

'The footprints stop at the front door…her wounds! He needed help and came here! Shadows got to be here!' Sonic banged on the door.

"HEY! ANYONE HOME!" He continued to do so. "HEY! PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR!"

The door opened to reveal an old woman rubbing her eyes, and two girls walking down the steps.

"Mahhhn…what do you want?"

"I'm looking for my friend."

"Yeah…ok good night…"

The door was about to close he put his foot out to stop it.

"His name is Shadow he has to be here!"

"Shadow? I know a Shadow." The door opened.

"He's here!"

"He left a little while ago." One of the little girls said.

"NANI!"

"He disappeared just a few hours ago. He took the medical supplies, a blanket and a black backpack with him."

"Just a few hours! That means he could be anywhere here in the forest!"

"Yeah. I just hope that girl is ok. She was badly injured. Even if her wounds were closed they could still reopen easily."

"The girls alive!"

"Yes, the girl is alive, well when I last saw her she was."

"Thank you! Good bye!" Sonic pulled his foot out of the door and ran out onto the sidewalk.

'Lets see. If he came form that direction he most likely would have ran in another direction. So ill go this way!' Sonic chose to go north but the problem was that Shadow went east…

-

Tails looked up at the sky. The moon was one/fourths whole. Sighing he looked at the very dark ground illuminated by the moon trying to find someone.

"Lost sight of him?" Amy asked

"Yeah…"

"Its ok tails! We will find him soon! Or we may even spot Shadow!" Cream said.

"Yeah your right!"

They went back to flying.

"Hum…?"

"What is it?" Amy leaned forward to see what was going on.

"Something is on the radar!"

"Could it be Shadow? Or Sonic?" Amy shouted.

"No! It's shaped oddly…."

"Shall we see what it is? It would be a clue to finding one of them!" Cream suggested.

"Yeah!"

Tails changed the course he was heading and started to follow the flying object out towards sea…

-

'Kagome! Kagome! I cannot believe that I couldn't save you! Damn you Eggman, damn you! You better watch out! When I find you, you may not live to see another day!' Shadow growled as he though this. Jumping from tree to tree his anger growing with each breath he shouted,

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTERD! WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD!"

'If I find one scratch on her that wasn't there before…' his thoughts went to something angels would faint from and devils would even through up.

-

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTERD! WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD!"

Sonic jumped at the voice.

"I know that voice! Shadow and he is this way!" Sonic took off in the direction of the voice. It appeared to him he took off in the wrong direction.


	7. Chapter 7

The sea illuminated with the moon could both be a beautiful and dreadful thing. To Tails it looked beautiful but there was something off about it. The one/forth moon seemed to be sad and the silver moonlight casted an eerie glow that spook of horrors of the unknown. His fur was on end, something wasn't right. He felt adrenalin pump through his veins like never before, and fear seemed to clog his senses. Tails looked down to his hands to see them slightly shaking. What was going on?

"Tails?" It was Amy who spoke. Her voice was nothing more then a whisper and when he looked back he saw she was shivering and shaking with fear. Looked past her at Cream he noticed her huddled holding Cheese tightly to her body eyes clenched closed. What was this fear that was coming at them?

Tails wanted to turn back, his instincts were telling him to run. But he couldn't what if that figure on the radar was that girl? Or what if it was Eggman? The thought of the thing on the radar scared him. What if it was a monster? A monster that ate the flesh?

Tails steeled his nerves and gripped the pilot's wheel harder. A beep on the radar came out into the air and all three screamed. Amy gabbed him from behind and Tails almost made the plane dive. Gasping for breath he looked at the radar to see a massive blob covering it and it was straight ahead.

Tails looked up and saw an enormous battleship. Using the moonlight he saw the symbol for Eggman. Was this causing his fear? As they drifted closer the chills grew more and Tails wondered if Eggman invented a new machine that was making him feel this way.

"Tails. Why not get Sonic? Do you really think we can handle Eggman alone?" Tails didn't turn to her to know that her face was scared.

"No, we need to have a look around first. There might not be time for us to wait for Sonic. I think that this sudden fear we feel has to do with Eggman." He almost took her suggestion to turn tail and run but he couldn't, Sonic would be disappointed in him. Gathering his wits he piloted his plane to the battleship and got ready for an attack only to be surprised when nothing attacked him. Tails prepared for landing.

"Amy, after we land I'm going to put this on autopilot. Make sure Cream is ok and you two get out of here safe."

"But I want to come! You could need me!"

"Cream needs you more. What if something happens to her? I need you there to watch her."

"How will you get off?"

"The ship? Don't you remember? I can fly I don't need a machine to escape." Tails looked over to Amy and stared. After a few moments she nodded and the plane landed on the ship. Tails programmed the plane on autopilot and got out just as the glass started to close. Amy looked at him one last time before going to calm Cream who started to whimper. The fear was still there and it was more powerful them ever. Turning around he started to look for an entrance to the ship.

Since there was nothing on top he got the immediate idea that there was a so-called 'secret' hatch. Crawling around he found the door in less then five minutes. When the fox opened the hatch he froze. It suddenly seemed colder, darker down in the hatch even if there was light inside. His fear grew and the adrenalin he was feeling pumped through his veins blocking his ears so that all he could hear was the blood rush throughout his body and the pumping of his heart.

What was going on? There was something seriously wrong if his hair was standing so on end he was a giant fluff ball. Each step he took down the latter made him flinch as the feeling spiked so bad that he was getting clumsy. Finally making it down to the bottom he sighed but his body was still tense. Making his way through the metal hallways he finally heard a sound that made him stop. But it wasn't only the sound. The sense of fear seemed to some from here. It seemed to radiate from this door way. What was behind this door that made him tremble so? There was only one-way to find out and he did so by cracking open the door slightly.

-

Bokkun looked at all the different screens in front of him. Why did he have to watch for Sonic or Shadow? Glaring at the many different screens he missed Tails landing and the plane taking off. Not only that he missed the fox wondering the corridors, as he was looking at all the different screens at different times. Only when Tails settled in front of that strange door did Bokkun notice there was an intruder.

Getting up he ran out of the room and took off to warn Eggman. After all, the mastermind himself was behind that door!

-

Shadow had kept running in the direction he thought Eggman had flown off in. In about five minutes he reached the sea. Staring out in the darkness he saw a distant blob that could be a ship or maybe it was a rock? He was about to turn around and walk away when an object came into view and it was flying towards the big blob! It has to be Eggman!

'Kagome! I'm coming!' stepping back to the entrance of the forest he got ready to try to run on water when a voice cut through the quite air making him trip and land in the sand in surprise.

"Shadow!"

He knew that voice. As he stood up and brushed the sand of his form Sonic skidded to a stop just a few paces ahead of him. Walking up to the other hedgehog Sonic seemed to stare at him like he wasn't real. He was surprised when he was poked, then prodded and finally smacked. His eyelid twitched in annoyance; he didn't have time to be standing here!

"You really aren't an illusion!" and he didn't have time for soap operas either. He watched as Sonic's eyes looked around as if looking for something. "Where is the girl?" Shadow just looked at him. How did he know about Kagome? Eyes narrowing he glared at Sonic, he would find out about this later right now he needed to get to Kagome. Walking further back, much to the confusion of Sonic, he took of running fast enough to be suspended on water. The blue hedgehog was surprised for a mere moment before following after him. About halfway there Shadow saw Tails's plane fly over them. So was that the blur he saw before? But what was that thing up ahead?

When Shadow hit the half way marker a chill ran up his spine. He almost stopped but he picked up his pace again. When was that? And the chill was growing and also fear was slowly gathering disturbing him. Something wasn't right and his instants tell him Kagome was in the middle of this problem. Under the sense of fear there was that unmistakable feeling of her peaceful aura. What was Eggman doing? He pushed the fear away and built up his rage to suppress it. Running even faster he let panic mix with his rage.

Sonic was surprised when Shadow took of and ran on water. When he took of after him he was again surprised when he saw his buds plane take off in the opposite direction of his destination. What was Tails doing there? Trying to look into the plane he couldn't see much since there wasn't enough light, the moon could only provide so much illumination for him. He turned back to Shadow and concentrated on running, it was hard to see the black hedgehog at night but that's to the ripples in the water he could easily find were the guy was going. He was just a few feet back when he almost lost his footing and fell into the ocean. Spasms of fear come at him in a rush but he stabled himself onto the water and picked up his fast pace again. What was that? He was hit a second time and this time it stayed. The chill of doom settled like a cloud over his head and the fear he couldn't shake off like he did so many times before. What is this? But there was no time to dwell on it as Shadow had picked up his pace and was almost out of sight. Sonic ran after him despite the growing fear in his chest.

'Almost there Kagome, please wait for me.' Shadow glared at the ship, as he got ready to run up its sides.

-

Decoe walked in with bandages to find that the blanket was off the girl. Bocoe glared at his counterpart and the other sweet-dropped. Placing the bandages on the table-like-thing he looked at the women. Her right shoulder was covered in scarlet red standing bright against the white of her gi. Looking down at the bandages he slipped the gi of her shoulder.

"Bocoe? Do you know how to replace bandages?" Bocoe shock his head as a negative. The robot looked at the bandages and they both sighed.

"Well since we don't know, how about we just put the clean ones over the dirty ones? The clan ones will just soak up what the others cant."

"Good idea." And with that Decoe bandaged over the bandages.

It was minutes later that Eggman walked into the room. He walked up to the machine and sat down in the chair. Turning on the machine he turned to his to henchmen.

"Get to your stations!" he barked out and the two scrambled out to the other parts of the machine. Eggman did not even look at the hedgehog and he typed away on his keyboard. The machine started and the thing Kagome was laying on started to move; it went forward and moved into a massive half circle before stopping. Eggman looked at the screen in front of him and watched as the scanner looked for unusual amounts of energy. An outline of her body appeared and color started to fill in the shape. Eggman smirked in glee when the power levels of before showed upon the screen. A large concentration of dark blood red showed right above her heart in the form of a small ball. The small ball seemed to be pushing energy outward into the body mixing in with the pink that was everywhere else. Its seemed to form a system of power like a power flow throughout her body.

"Ho ho ho!" So this was the thing that had all that _power._ The power to dominate the earth and more was resting within this being. Turning the picture 3D he saw that the red was in actuality not her heart but an object. A sphere was resting within her. Well now…that means he has no use for the girl. It was time to perform an operation.

"Decoe!"

"Sir!"

"Prepare the system for retrieval."

"At once." A few clicks later and a beep the machine started to open compartments and all different kinds of knives, scalpels and more came forth. Eggman was about to switch his computer to operate the items when Bokkun flew into the room.

"Dr. Eggman-sama!" He flew towards the madman and started to whisper to him. "We have an intruder outside the door." Eggman nodded before pushing a little button under the control panel.

-

Tails watched as the hedgehog he saw save Shadow was moved into the CT scanner. Then Bokkun flew into the room. Tails was confused. What were they doing with the girl? Was she what was causing the fear? He didn't have time to understand because he was grabbed around both arms holding him still. Tails squirmed and kicked as he was brought into the room.

"Looks like the fox came before the ones I was expecting came. Ho Ho Ho." Tails glared at the man.

"Keep his there I will deal with him later!" The two robots held him still and Eggman went back to work. Moving a slim knife around some to get use to the feel he moved it the girl and made a cut right over the round object deep enough to extract it. Kagome's eyes clenched together but she didn't wake.

Tails's fur went on end again and the feeling of fear increased. With each moment passing the fear seemed to grow to unbelievable heights. What was this girl that could cause such fear in his heart!

Eggman moved a claw back and forth a bit before moving it to the female hedgehog. Moving it down he parted her skin and dug inside. He grasped the sphere and started to pull it out. Just then as it was half way out Kagome started to scream; her eyes snapped open and a pulse of power shot through the room. Her back arched and the screams grew, the miko's eyes rolled in the back of her head as the claw mercilessly tried to extract the jewel from her body. Another pulse of pink power hit the people in the room, knocking Tails and the two robots back. Tails sat up slowly and looked at the girl eyes wide. What power it was, larger then even the emeralds! And the power scared him, it felt so dark, evil, but there was a small pure felling that he could barely feel underneath it all. The feeling of fear tripled. What was this evil?

Dr. Robotnic looked to his screen since he couldn't see much. The pulses of power moved his mustache around as he stared at the screen surprised. He didn't feel any fear but an unmistakable feeling of darkness was slowly creeping up on him. His greed and lust for power was increasing each moment, clouding his judgment. Looking at diagram it showed that the round sphere was using its power to stay inside the body; not only that the girls pink power was clinging onto the jewel (all of it was concentrated around the dark red object).

Putting the machine on maxim output he was surprised to find that the jewel didn't even budge. In fact the power pulses increased making his longing increased. What was this power? What ever it was he wanted it! And he wouldn't give up until he got it!

-

Shadow growled when he reached the open hatch. There was this strange power pulsing again and it felt almost like Kagome. The fear was back but the power pulses were pink which told him those were Kagome's. But they were tainted with a strange aura. An aura of darkness that scared him senseless. What was happening to her? He was about to jump into the hatch when Sonic skidded next to him. His face was ashen and sweet covered his face. Shadow knew then that the fear was getting to him.

"What's happening!" he panted out. Shadow looked down at the hatch. "Its Eggman. He's causing this." And he jumped in, resolved and ready for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

When shadow hit the ground he was taken back when one of the pulses hit him. It caused a strange sense in him. It was like good and evil wrapped into one and the good was slowly fading. He heard sonic hit the ground before he took of in the direction of the pulses. Kagome needed him now and he needed to be there as fast as possible.

Sonic gasped and fell to his knees. Sweet dripped off his face as he struggled to look at Shadow who just took off around a corner. How was he able to stand this fear? Standing up slowly and almost like he was in pain Sonic followed after him.

Shadow started to jump every-so-often when the pulses started to become visible. Looking back he got to see Sonic almost get knocked back by one of them. Stopping in front of a doorway, since the door was gone, he knew at once Kagome was in here. The pulse was strongest from here, and he could barely see inside. A blinding pink allowed no eyes to see inside. Feeling brave by the small feeling of Kagome's pureness underneath all the anger and dread he stepped forward into the light.

Sonic just saw (squinted to see) Shadow enter the glowing room. He had a bad feeling about this that mixed with the impending doom seeming to hover above him already.

-

Even on maximum output the claw didn't budge from its spot. Eggman even ordered his three robots to help pull it out but nothing was happening. Dr. Robotnic was about to go help pull when a black blur showed in his vision for no more then a moment before he was knocked over and out.

Shadow glared at the man for a moment before rushing up to Kagome. The pulses her were the most worst but he didn't have to jump over the pulses since they formed just a few inches for where he was standing. The two robots looked scared at him and all he had to do was glare before they all ran. Breaking the claw away from the strange jewel imbedded in her chest he watched as the jewel slowly make its way back into her skin and the cut sealed though her clothing had a cut in it. The deep aura of fear despair and so much more faded to nothing more then a background noise, well for him anyway.

Staring at her shoulder that was covered in blood he growled. It was completely white when he last saw her. Snarling he held himself in check before he killed Eggman. He needed to get her some help and bandages. Picking her up he noticed that she was freezing though her face was flushed. Fever he thought and wondered what he was going to do. He needed to get her help soon. Also that jewel. Why did this never happen before. And what was that thing that her body swallowed up again? Looking he could still see a small lump in her skin that it he looked closely it was slowly moving deeper inside.

"Tails! Buddy!" Shadow had forgotten that the blue hedgehog was even there. Turning around he looked at the two in the corner. Tails, who was seemingly had been in a fetal position was sitting up on his knees and hands. From his expression he would have bet Tail's skin was ashen white. His scared and fearful eyes were wide open as he stared at the women in his arms.

Sonic looked up from his friend, he was on his knees helping Tails up from the ground, went a little white at the look of the girl. It appeared that the blue hedgehog had found the source of fear.

Shadow could understand but he had a feeling that it wasn't _Kagome _who was projecting such fear but that strange dark purple jewel inside her, the object that held so much power that Eggman went after it so quickly he didn't even waste time to kidnap her. Shadow wasn't very afraid since he had a grasp on her pure aura underneath it all that the massive dark aura meant nothing to him.

Snorting at them making the two jump in surprise he started to walk away, Kagome nestled in his arms reminding him of his duty.

-

Tails watched Shadow pick up the strange women as the fear died down enough that he could move. Though his fur was still on end he was slowly relaxing somewhat. Taking a glance at Sonic to see his white face he looked back at the girl in wonder. The major pressure was gone but he was worried that at any second it would return.

That was until he saw the bleeding shoulder and then remembered the women who saved Shadow's life.

-

Sonic was more then worried about Tails but also what was he going to do with Dr. Robotnic? And didn't Tails fly away from here on his airplane? Plus that girl that Shadow was holding she must be the one who saved him. A drip of her blood hit the floor and Shadow started to walk away. Where was he going to take her? Before his mind caught up with his mouth he said something he later thought he might regret.

"Do you need a place to stay and to take care of her wounds?"

-

Shadow stopped before he excited the door. True, he did need a place since the weather was cold, he bet it was going to snow again, and Kagome was not only cold to the touch but was running a fever from her wounds. Looking towards the two he nodded and watched them both tense up.

"Lead me quickly." He grunted out and watched as his once pitiful rival stood on shaking legs followed by his fox companion. If they didn't hurry he was going to leave them behind. Though he was calm each drop that made its way to the floor every half a minute worried him. How much blood did she loose?

Sonic finally passed him and he followed him.

"Not to fast or I will jar her wounds."

Sonic nodded and the three of them took off and out of Eggman's ship. Police helicopters were about to land when they left the scene. Maybe Topaz somehow found out about Eggman?

They reached shore in no time and Sonic started to lead Shadow and his charge to his temporary home.

-

It was snowing when they reached the house. Tails plane was outside so that meant that Amy and cream were inside. Shadow looked at the estate and a bit of wonder before he started to jog up to the doors. A small figure opened the door and gasped in surprise at Shadow. Chris let the people inside the warmth where he noticed at once the peaceful aura dropped several degrees. A little bit of fear welled around him and increased just a fraction when he noticed the women in Shadow's arms.

The bloody women at that. Ella gasped in surprise at the bloody mess wrapped that wrapped her shoulder. The strange garments where splashed in blood here and there making her wonder what was underneath the cloth to make her be bleeding.

"We need a doctor." Mr. Tanaka groped for a phone, trying to turn his eyes away and calm his pulse, while Ella stared at the girl.

"I need to set her down." She jumped and looked away. Quickly taking off to a room on the same floor so they wouldn't have to climb any stairs she opened a guest room. Ella watched as the rumored cold-hearted hedgehog softly set the women on top of the mattress. She left the door open and left knowing that the doctor would need a guide to the room.

As she turned a corner she noticed Sonic and the others all standing together. Cream was shivering and Amy was trying to calm her while hiding her own fear. Ella shivered in wonder at how such a gloom could settle in the house so quickly. Did the women have something to do with this? But as far as it seemed no one wanted to approach the room though she could see in their eyes they were worried.

-

The doctor arrived soon after and they could tell it wasn't just them that felt the fear. When they took him to the patient he both panicked and looked worried. The good doctor pushed his fear aside and pushed Shadow from the room, who growled and snarled at him that he wasn't going to leave, and started to do what he could. Though he never healed a hedgehog before he gave it his best shot, anything to help Sonic and his friends. Though Shadow did scare him…

-

About an hour later, with Shadow pacing outside the door, the doctor stepped out of the room. Dabbing away sweet from his forehead he smiled.

"She's fine. Though I have to say she was already healing before I even got to her. Truly amazing things you guys are." He mumbled out the last part.

"But she has this strange bump above her heart, is that normal?"

Shadow's glare that was directed at the doctor was like a snowstorm.

"Alright them in off." He quickly stepped away and had Ella guide him out. Shadow was in the room in a second and had the door closed in no time. But strangely the people outside the room slowly felt the fear dissipate and peace was returning in the house. Maybe the women really had something to do with the fear.

Cream and the others settled down quite a bit and only then did the others relax as well.

"What was that?" Whispered Mr. Takanaka.

"I don't know but I have a feeling Shadow knows." Sonic gave one last look towards the door before walking away. The others looked towards the door that still gave off a bit of fear towards them before following Sonic away. They were sure Shadow would answer things in the morning.

-

Shadow had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. The sheets where still blood stained but that couldn't be helped and changing them now would only ruin more good sheets. The dark sky was shedded by the one/forth moon's light that cut its way into the room through the window. A soft stirring in the sheets didn't awaken Shadow at all as the women sat up wincing and looked at her surrounds. They changed from last time she thought and then checked to see if all her limbs were in place. From what she could see she was changed in a different outfit then her plain gray kimono she use to have. Trying to recall anything she could she only remembered the fall and a strange hedgehog like person. Someone like her.

Moving her arms for the first time in a while she gasped softly when her hand brushed…soft quills? Looking over she saw the hedgehog she saved a while back and smiled. She never got a good look at him but from what she could see he was like a shadow.

Shadow.

That was his name, she remembered hearing it like a whisper on wind before blackness took over. Taking her hand she brushed over his head again only to notice his eyes open again. Sapphire meet Ruby one in curiosity the other in wonder and Kagome remembered something else.

Red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

She's awake! That was all that Shadow could think as he looked into her sapphire eyes. They held that same awareness and sharpness that was not unlike how he first meet her. She blinked once and Shadow took notice to how calm she was. Then she smiled at him for the first time ever and his heart felt light. All seemed well now for now she was ok and he was there to protect her.

"Shadow, I guess this will be are first true hello." Her voice was soft and yet carried through the softly lit room. He shivered, not because he was cold, and sat up to look directly into her eyes.

"I believe so, Kagome." That got a larger smile out of her and he was pleased. But his eyes strayed to her injuries and looked back up.

"Are you in pain? How is your fever? Do you feel lightheaded?"

"No, I'm fine It's gone down if I had one and I don't feel lightheaded at all." Shadow looked at her face and saw that it was still a little to pale but otherwise she looked fine. Not even in pain at all, she really is a strong person to be able to endure all that she has so far. But then again she was asleep for most of the time.

Shadow watched as she touched her chest and felt the small bump as if in thought. It was almost gone completely. She looked up at him and seemed confused.

"I remember a claw coming from the sky and ripping me from the ground but why is this bump here?"

Shadow started to explain everything from after her capture to her rescue and was amazed at how she reacted when the jewel was mentioned.

"Hold it! You didn't just say I had a jewel in my chest!" Shadow could only nod and watched as she traced the bump a little harder (still clothed). Her eyebrows furred in confusion.

"What is it?"

"This jewel disappeared after I killed Naraku. It must have returned to my body without anyone knowing about it!"

Shadow looked at her in wonder, confused at to what she was talking about. When he questioned her about this Naraku and the disappearance she only gave a wave to her hand and asked him to continue with his tale, though he could still see the amazement on her face. During the rest of the tale she asked some questions of her own like "who are Tails and Sonic?" and "Eggman?"(Since he didn't say the mans name until later on, thought it came out like acid) but those confusions were easily remedied. Shadow had a few questions of his own though for her.

"What is that jewel?" and "Why were you in space?" where among them. Kagome sighed and set off to explain the jewel. She told him about Midoriko and the tale of the half-demon who fell in love with a miko. She explained their death and that she was the reincarnation of the miko and was destined to protect it all of her life. Kagome also explained about how the jewel draws the greed from the souls of mankind and makes them crave to have it. But she didn't tell him about time traveling or how she got to this world only the fact that she was from another world. Nor did she share that she was once a human since he seemed to assume she was a hedgehog all her life like him.

"Since I shared something about my-self why not you tell me a little about yourself?" She was curious about this new world she landed herself into but not only that this character before her was intriguing.

"First tell me why the jewel reacted like it did." Kagome could have laughed at how he seemed to demand everything but kept it down and away.

"That aura of fear?"

"Yes." A nod.

"I'm in a new environment and I wasn't awake to sooth it I guess. Well if what you said was true and there was no aura of fear until this Eggman kidnapped me, then I wonder…maybe the jewel was just dormant and asleep until Eggman got to it. The jewel must have woken up and found that its protector wasn't there to protect it, since I was unconscious, and sent waves of its fear out to keep others at bay."

"And it sort of did until Eggman got giddy and tried with all his might to get the jewel from you."

"Ahh, you reap what you sow." At Shadows look she just smiled and continued. "Eggman's greed got the better of him. Like I told you before the unpurified jewel draws in those kind of people. That's why only someone with a completely pure soul can purify and guard it. Eggman's in for a lot of trouble if he comes back and keeps trying to get the jewel, it's the worst bad luck charm ever." Kagome chuckled a bit at the end of her sentence before smiling up at her looming Shadow.

"So you said that I am now in a mansion owned by the Thorndyke's right?" A nod was her only answer. "Can I see more then this room, I'm sort of restless and wish to see if this world is different from my world."

"When your wound is healed."

"It almost is." Kagome smiled up at him as she looked down at her newly acquired clothing that Shadow had mentioned was given to her by an old lady of some sort. Wondering where her blue kimono went she awkwardly (since she still wasn't use to her new body) pushed her shoulder cloth down (surprised at how large that gi and hakama was on her) and showed a clean bandage. Unwrapping the cloth she barred her shoulder out to her companion and smiled at his look of surprise when he saw that her shoulder was indeed almost healed. The only thing that needed to be done was to remove the stitches. Well that _would_ _have been _if it wasn't for the stitches actually moving themselves out of her skin on their own! Shadow watched in amazement as the stitches weaved their way out of her skin before falling off. Looking to Kagome for an answer he was the subject of another smile.

"The Shikon did that I guess. When I was little I healed a lot faster then others but when I lost it I started to slowly heal like others." Kagome picked up the thread and set it on the desk before she moved her legs carefully as she got use to her knew shape out to dangle off the bed. Taking a deep breath Kagome pushed up off the bed and tried to stand. It worked for a few seconds before her appendages started to wobble and she collapsed. Shadow kneeled down in front of her.

"Sorry, I never walked on this type of legs before, I'm use to my own." Kagome instantly noticed her slip up when Shadow raised his eyebrows in question. The miko sighed, she didn't feel like talking about this at the moment but she had to explain something and lying would only make things worse. So she took a deep breath and readied herself for what was to come.

"I was once human and another miko turned me into what you see before you. She also was the one who sent me to where I am now." Shadows eyes were wide, and Kagome couldn't help but look into them in surprise at how the red seemed to move like water to fill the circle of his eyes around the pupil. "And as such I never even walked on my new legs yet and this is the first time I actually moved my arms somewhat normally."

Shadow seemed speechless at her new declaration, his mouth moved to open a few times before he just snapped it shut. His eyes narrowed down again but she could see the curiosity again.

_Such a curious creature he is._ Kagome thought before she tried to stand again. If she wanted to see the new world she first had to take her first steps right? But she was surprised when the black hedgehog picked her up making her wrap her hands around his neck.

"You where human?" _Its too hard to believe she was once just like Maria._

"Yes, but please lets not talk about this now. I've only been here for a day? Maybe two perhaps? I'll share more sometime later when I feel it's appropriate. Please."

"You will have to tell me everything sometime or another." He felt Kagome nod and clamed a little, she agreed to share more about herself with him but he could understand her need to see the world around her first. That jewel must be curious as well about its surroundings. Shadow balanced her and opened the door to her room ready to leave the house. He ran softly out of the house letting her look at her soundings first before he exited the house.

Kagome recognized most of the things that sounding her. It was almost like her house though the faces in the pictures were of different people. So there were humans in this world. She wondered how far advanced they were. Where they more advanced or more primitive? She didn't get to dwell on this for long as they reached the doors to the house, which were quite beautiful, and next thing she knew they were off. They weren't running as fast as Inuyasha when he jumped but it was fast enough that she had to turn left and right quickly to see everything, which made her sort of dizzy and she opted to looking in one direction.

They ran though a city lit by moonlight and Kagome was amazed at how similar the two worlds were. Televisions and cars were just some on the list of parallel things in her world and here. Grinning up at Shadow, who was focusing and his task she continued to look around at her surroundings in wonder. She never noticed the snow that surrounded them though for they where running fast enough that it wasn't really that cold.

-

They where in a forest (none snowy) somewhere when Kagome asked Shadow to stop. When he questioned her she pointed out a hot spring and asked if she could bathe. Complying with her wish he set her down on the bank but didn't leave the clearing saying that he might need to save her should she fall down into the water and couldn't rise up again.

Kagome didn't complain and quickly settled herself into the water. Dragging her cloths into the water she scrubbed the blood that stained the shoulder the best she could and was only satisfied when the stain was only a few shades darker then the white. She rinsed the pants before setting them both on the bank and proceeding with her bath.

Shadow listened to the soft splashes that broke the silence before he heard her get out. A rustling of cloths alerted him of her getting changed and when she said he could look he found not only her but also her cloths wet. The white strangely wasn't see threw and though it was sort of disappointing (he smacked himself mentally for that thought) he picked her up again, enjoining her feel in his arms and they were off again.

The sun was just rising in the sky by then and when they reached a hill he stopped and set her down on the grass before sitting down himself.

"Is this world any different then yours?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Kagome just had to stifle a laugh at how demanding he sounded. "Humans technology and the landscapes are alike though they are different in name and shapes. The technology is a little more advanced then from where I am from. But yet this world is much different from where I am from. There are no demons or shrines, and I bet the history is much different as well."

_Demons? Shrines? What did she mean by that?_ He looked at Kagome confused and watched the girl sigh. "I'll explain everything sometime later, that is if I deem it not only necessary but safe." Shadow raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm from another world and I might cause paradox or even some kind of destruction of the people I meet and talk to and tell my secrets too."

That only made Shadow more curious but he pushed it down, he was sure that sooner or later Kagome would explain. It was all in due time.

"Can you teach me to walk? Maybe even run? I can tell that you can go much faster then from the speed you were carrying me." Shadow smirked at her causing her to jump a little in surprise but the warmth in his eyes relaxed her.

"Sure, but first we will return." "Why?"

A growl from her stomach answered her question and she flushed in embarrassment. Shadow stood up and held his hand out to her. She took and tried her best to push herself up though he did most of the work and the miko squealed in surprise when he picked her up again and ran at full speed in the direction they came from. Kagome had to close her eyes at first before she opened them and watched the blurs pass around her with amazement.

-

"There gone!"

Ella shouted it throughout the house as she searched all around the house. Sonic was the first to greet her and soon became worried when she explained that Shadow and the women disappeared and where nowhere to be found in the building. The others who just arrived herd the story and they all set off the find the two missing ones.

Sonic was worried, did Shadow take off again and left them all behind. And that girl was she well enough to be moving around? He was about to exit the house when the doors where kicked open and the two missing figures entered the house. Sonic looked at them in surprise then fear that that strange wave would wash over before relief sunk in when nothing came. His eyes locked onto Kagome's and were amazed at the warmth they radiated and the kindness that was there. He couldn't look long though because Shadow tuned her eyes away from him.

Shadow just kicked the doors shut and started to walk past them when Tails flew down the stairs only to spot them. He saw the women at once and noticed that her aura was normal and peaceful.

"Where did you two go!? She is still injured!" Tails pointed to the women Shadow's arms and they where both surprised when he laughed. It carried softly throughout the room and made them shiver.

"I'm fine, sir, just a little hungry." Tails watched her smile softly at her before he registered what she said.

"Maybe Ella can make you something! And my name is Miles Prowler! You can call me Tails!" Tails grinned back at her and held out his hand to shake.

Shadow didn't like at how easy these two were getting a long and how fast they seemed to be bonding. "That would be wonderful, Tails." Was said back to the fox and a shake took place but he didn't listen since he was now looking at the blue hedgehog who was staring at Kagome in nothing short of wonder.

It seemed Kagome noticed too for she looked at him. Tails noticed the staring and never saw Sonic hesitate to introduce himself before.

"His name is Sonic."

"Thank you Tails. Greetings Sonic." Kagome held out her hand to shake and was surprised when Sonic took it almost mechanically.

"There you two are!" Kagome let go of the hand and looked over to see a human woman rushing her way over to where they stood.

"Where have you two been!? With your injuries you shouldn't even be out of bed!" Kagome just grinned up at the woman.

"Sorry ma'am, I just wished to go outside. And I'm fine, I had Shadow with me." Kagome looked up at the displeased face of her companion and almost laughed at how jealous he looked before a smug look took over. She shook her head but blushed when her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry dear?" A nod. "How about I fix you something to eat?" Kagome smiled at that and said a "Thank you Ma'am."

"No problem dear, my name is Ella. It's a pleasure."

"And I'm Higurashi Kagome! And no the pleasure is all mine."

Kagome watched as Ella walked out of the room and wasn't sure what to do but it was decided when Shadow took off after her.

When they just tuned the corner Chris Came into view and looked surprised to find a dumbstruck Sonic and Tails staring off in another direction.

"What happened?"

"Shadow and Kagome came back!"

"Ahh! They have! I should tell the others!" Chris ran out of the room to find all the others.

-

Kagome was sitting in a chair that was placed in front of a dinner table. Plates where set out and all these people where sitting. When she first arrived some of them started firing questions that confused her greatly by the amount of them at once. She would have a melt down if Shadow didn't help by answering some of them.

Breakfast was being served now and Kagome was having trouble holding a spoon at first, but she was soon pleased to find that she mastered it after two minutes of holding it. Smiling as she ate she complemented Ella for her cooking.

This kid named Chris was extremely curious about her. He asked her so many questions that she was surprised that she could even remember the first one.

Also an introduction took place and she was pleased to find that everyone was friendly. They where in all shapes and sizes even species! The rabbit…cram…cren…cream, yeah cream, was so young it was kind cute. Her friend Cheese was a chao, even though she had no _clue _as to what in the world it was.

Breakfast ended almost quickly to them and Kagome was surprised at how they all seemed to stay around her. When Shadow picked her up new rounds of questions where fired out and Kagome found her self the subject of curious stares.

"Yes, I can't walk because I never walked on legs like these before."

"That's impossible." Said Amy.

Shadow smirked at the girl before placing his answer.

"She was once a human. And needs to learn again."

"WHAT!?"

"NO WAY!!!"

And other things like that where shouted out around making Kagome wince. Why did Shadow have to say that!? But, she sighed, it couldn't be fixed.

"Its true. Please don't ask me to explain right now. I just want to learn to walk." He voice sounded tired even to her.

"How about she practices in the living room there are lots of tings to grab onto if she is going to fall." Cream supplied not even really fazed by the statement. Others stared at her but Kagome was glad for her. Innocent could be a blessing.

The others shook themselves of their shock before Mr. Tanaka led them to the living room. Their Kagome started her process of learning to walk all over again. Since her legs needed to once again gain strength since she never used them it was not only hard but also embarrassing. The others sat around talking to each other and tiring to help her but it ended up with Shadow holding her hands about her head and her wobbling trying to stand steady.

This continued for many days, as Kagome not only got to learn about her body but about the others as well. She learned they where from another world and was trapped here trying to find a type of gems to leave. Kagome even gave a little more of herself away to them and explained that she was indeed also from another world as well. She proved she was once human by easily telling about technology and human structures that were even in this time! She told them that she has visited at lease three different places and when they found out that she time traveled it was amazing.

The jewel they learned about from here wasn't even relatively close to the chaos emeralds except for the guardian and power. She was surprised that hers was more powerful then the seven emeralds. It didn't sooth her at all.

The days passed as she learned her way to walk and run and soon it was Christmas Eve.

Kagome smiled at how easily she was adopted into the strange family. But she wondered where Chris's mother and father where. She was answered later that day when sonic challenged Shadow to a race. Kagome had laughed when the two started their race but surprised them when she joined in half way and pushed snow into both of their faced and effectively winning the race. The seemed mad at first but the laughter around from the others cooled it somewhat.

It was then that Chris's mother first arrived home. Kagome was surprised at how kind and gentle she seemed. And when Kagome meet Chris's father she was surprised to shake hands with him almost like it was normal. Chris must have told them about her for they knew much about her. But they weren't as crazy as the elder seemed. He was always curious to find out about her, like her transformation and what her world is like.

Christmas day came and Kagome was sad that she couldn't get anyone a gift. She had no knife to carve anything so she settled to asking Ella if she could help with dinner. Happy that she agreed Kagome smiled and exited the room only to bump into Shadow. He was almost always around her; it was like his name suggested he was almost _her_ shadow. It was like the sun shown down and instead of her shadow it formed a real live walking Shadow named Shadow.

"Hello." Kagome grinned at her. A snort greeted her but she smiled because even though he tried to be cold it didn't work with the warmth in his eyes.

"The others are looking for you." Kagome looked confused but followed anyway. They walked into the room and everyone was gathered around the tree. Understanding that gift time was here Kagome sat on a sofa and got ready to watch Chris and the others open their gifts.

It was five minutes later that a gift was placed into her lap. Kagome looked confused before she saw the smiled on all the faces. She read the tag and it said "to Kagome from us" before she sighed. The miko felt bad that she had nothing to give but opened it anyway.

Cloths. Kagome got a few new sets of cloths. She smiled at the pair of jeans and the plane blue long sleeve shirt. But what got her attention was another light blue kimono and miko outfit. Kagome had been wearing her only two outfits for a while and they were getting a little worn. Kagome looked up and smiled at everyone and said thank you and sorry that she had nothing to give. The others waved it off and soon Ella and Kagome went off to cook.

"You really do know how to work these machines!"

Kagome laughed at how surprised Ella sounded. "Why? I was human at one time wasn't I?" Ella smiled and Kagome saw the little doubt she had in her eyes fade and true belief showed.

And together they made dinner, working efficiently and though not silent it was fun. Kagome got flour all over herself but when dinner was ready it looked delicious. They set it up and called everyone together.

Dinner was eaten, joy was passed around and smiles came easy. After dinner sleep came as to how late they ate it. Kagome stood outside on the balcony watching the snow fall down when Shadow jumped up onto her balcony. Kagome smiled at him before he held out something to her. Confused she took it from his hand only to find a small a small rolled up blush-ish gray scarf. Kagome smiled up at him before Shadow found himself in a hug. A soft tint to of red to his face went unnoticed since it was cold and Shadow watched as Kagome smiled largely up at him but it fell soon when she realized she had no gift for him.

Kagome then decided to give him a kiss on the cheek before she went inside leaving him behind. She left early in hopes he wouldn't see her blush.


End file.
